


Stormy Skies

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Two idiots in love and only one braincell between them. The one whose turn it is to use the braincell has a moment of clarity. There's not much more to it.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Stormy Skies

Outside, the storm is roaring, flinging splash after splash of rain at Jace’s window.  
  
He lies motionless on his bed, eyes riveted to a spot on the stained glass ceiling. Cold, cutting ice shards move through his veins at a snail’s pace. His parabatai bond is dumping a jumbled mess of emotions, arousal, excitement, eagerness, trepidation, even fear into his heart… and as much as he tried to close the bond on his end and not feel any of it, Jace couldn’t, living what he now discovers is his greatest torture.  
  
Alec is with Magnus, at Magnus’ place, having sex for the first time, hence the multi-sensory avalanche.  
  
Jace is laying paralysed in his bed, feeling every single thing Alec is feeling and realising it should have been him. It should have been him from the get-go, but he is a coward and a liar.  
  
In fairness, he was taught that to love is to destroy, so he tried for years to shield Alec from his feelings. Alec is good and the brightest spot in his life, he can never taint him with his brokenness and pain. But he never reckoned with how excruciating it would feel to bury those feelings over and over. Right now it feels like he is burying himself alive, inhaling dirt instead of air and dying over and over, stuck in a hell loop of his own creation.  
  
He feels tears run down his cheeks and soak into the pillow, but he still doesn’t move. The sense of having lost the one thing that would have ended the chain of darkness and suffering of his life is weighing too heavily on him.  
  
Jace doesn’t even notice the door to his room open and a soaked to the skin Alec burst in.

***  
  
Alec runs until his lungs burn and his muscles lock, and then he wills himself to keep moving through the protests his body is throwing up, not even needing the help he might get from runes.  
  
He just hopes Jace is not entertaining company tonight, and he prays his parabatai isn’t with Clary.  
  
But as he enters the Institute, everything in the private quarters wing is dark, Clary is asleep on her bed with a sketchbook and pencils strewn all around her and the door to Jace’s room is closed, no sounds coming from behind it.  
  
Alec nearly breaks down the door, knowing Jace never locks and needing to see his parabatai.  
  
Magnus… what a bad idea. Or, what a good idea with such poor execution.  
  
The moment he lays eyes on Jace, his problems shrink and disappear into a corner, forgotten. Jace is crying, looking worlds away, and pure hurt radiates off of him in waves.  
  
“Jace?” Alec asks, shy and fearful now. What could have possibly done so much harm to his strong and otherwise invulnerable golden parabatai?  
  
He sits close to Jace on the bed, allowing himself a much more loving caress than he normally would. His fingers slide down the side of Jace’s face, to where his hair is the longest, easing the strands behind his ear.  
  
“I’m here, whatever it is, please come back to me. We’ll work it out together, like we always do.” Alec pleads in a low, barely audible voice. It sounds too much like a prayer and like a promise.  
  
Jace blinks himself back into his body, into the present, returning from the dark corridors of his mind.  
  
“Alec… what are you doing here?!” He rasps out, voice strangled and laced with pain. _Have you come here to gloat? To boast?_ _  
__  
_He is suddenly too aware of his shirtless, barefoot state, feeling vulnerable beneath Alec’s gaze, and he hates it. He never asked for Alec to become a stranger to him; the half of his soul he actually deems worth saving should not make him feel like this. Unwanted, surplus, embarrassing. He could cry again.  
  
But Alec keeps stroking his cheek, his cool hand eventually resting on his neck, cradling it with infinite care.  
  
“I couldn’t. I thought I’d waited enough, that finally someone hot and knowledgeable liked me over everyone else, and I… please don’t get mad but it felt so good to be noticed over you for once. But… but then…” Alec starts, speaking slowly, as though the words are square blocks of massive rock being rolled across uneven terrain. “Then it was just him and me in his bedroom and shame hit me, and fear came next. I thought, ‘this would be easy if my parabatai was here’, only… then it hit me I had chosen wrong.” Tears sparkle in his eyes too now, and before they roll down his face and a sob wracks his chest, Alec adds, “but I’m here now. Come back to me. We’ll fix this, whatever it is.”  
  
Jace sits up and hugs Alec close, holding him too tightly, feeling the air leave Alec’s chest, but no struggle following. He eases his grip a bit, but doesn’t let go. 

“I’m such an idiot, Alec. The biggest idiot you are ever going to find.” He says, but his hands are in Alec’s hair, on Alec’s back, reclaiming, caressing. “It’s you, it’s always been you. I should have said so from the start. I thought I was keeping you safe by keeping you out. I figured you’d be happy with Magnus, he can offer you so many things I can’t.”  
  
“Jace, you’re not what was done to you. You’re the strongest, most loving and loyal person I know. The prettiest, too” Alec says. “And all the glitter and the cocktails in the world can’t make up for not having you.”

The tears flow again, this time with relief and gratitude. Jace couldn’t have known how deep Alec’s love for him runs, but now he is hit with all the pure force of it.  
  
He rests his forehead against Alec’s and his hands keep stroking Alec wherever they reach, his hair, his back, his arms, his waist, pulling him closer. He only had to tilt his head this other way and…  
  
He brings a hand up to gently cup Alec’s chin and hold it just right so their lips can slide together in a barely there first kiss.  
  
Alec makes the neediest, smallest sound that gives Jace all the confirmation he needs and he kisses Alec for real now.  
  
Around them, it feels like hours pass, or maybe days, their kiss taking them out of the here and now. The bond hums contentedly between them, well fed and pleased with how right this feels. 

It’s really only a few heartbeats, and until they both need to come apart for air.  
  
Alec feels dizzy from the heady sensations of Jace’s lips finally on his, from Jace’s hands on him in this new way, from the promises held in that amazing first kiss.  
  
“I guess I’m just really lucky you’ll still have me after I chickened out with Magnus. You’re stuck with the needy virgin.” Alec says, trying to bring a joking edge into his words, but they cut too deep into him and he looks at Jace, fear and hope battling across his features.  
  
Jace reaches over to caress his face so sweetly, Alec leans into the hand and rests his cheek there, closing his eyes. Maybe for once he’s enough.  
  
“Alec, look at me. I don’t see why it’s so funny to everyone that you’re a virgin. I haven’t kissed another boy. So what. At least you know what you want. And whoever feels inclined to make fun of you again should come see me. I’ll stick my foot up their ass so high they’ll taste my socks.” 

Alec can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.  
  
“So, we’re doing this?” He asks.  
  
“We are. I’m yours from now on.” Jace says, kissing Alec again, his lips so gentle and attentive, the kiss itself a promise. 

“And I am yours. All yours.” Alec responds, looking at the door as though he only now remembered there is a whole world past it, beyond him and Jace. “What about Clary?”  
  
“We’ll still help her, but she’s going to have to realise you’re my priority in everything. Just like everyone else.”  
  
“We probably shouldn’t tell mom and dad. Not right away.”  
  
“But tell Izzy. She’ll know. She always does and it’s best not to lie to her by leaving her out.” Jace continues Alec’s train of thought. “Now let’s get you under the shower, you smell like wet dog.”

The shared shower is brisk and colder than comfortable. They help each other like they usually do after a hunt, and while their bodies would like to try for more, it’s been an exhausting day and they now have all the time to discover.  
  
Later, when they are sound asleep, Maryse and Robert stop in their doorway, peeking in.  
  
Their son is sleeping peacefully for the first time in years, a little smile lingering on his lips, an arm wrapped around Jace, who is taking up three quarters of the bed, but sleeps with his head on Alec’s chest.  
  
“I wonder when they’ll tell us, if at all.” Maryse says.  
  
“Aren’t you glad we didn’t legally adopt Jace now?” Robert asks.  
  
“I was hoping to marry Alec off to someone from a good family.” Maryse admits.  
  
“This way you get to see him happy. Don’t be mean.”  
  
“You’re right. Close their door, it’s late and it’s getting cold.”

  
  
The End  
  


  
  



End file.
